Look at me senpai!
by mochan48
Summary: Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Levi Happy birthdayy Levi XD Summary: Eren menyukai sosok sang ketua osis yang playboy. Bagaimana Eren mengatasi perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya?


**Look at me senpai!**

 **Singeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime**

 **LevixEren**

 **Story by mochan48**

 **BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/** **Comfort** **(?), OOC**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei jangan melamun! Kerjakan proposal yang kemarin kita rencanakan!" ketus sang ketua osis yang sama sibuknya mengurus beberapa administrasi yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Haahh iya iya maaf" Eren melanjutkan mengetik proposal di laptopnya. " _Senpai_ sebaiknya kau hentikan bermain-main dengan wanita saat ini.. lihat kita begitu sibuk.." gerutu Eren.

Levi sang ketua osis itu pun menoleh dan menatap tajam adik kelasnya yang sekarang ini menjabat sebagai wakilnya.

"Apa masalahmu bocah?"

"Eng.. tidak ada. Aahhh ini sudah terlalu sore _senpai_.. yang benar saja aku harus disini mengerjakan proposal sementara anggota yang lainnya kabur?" protes si pemilik bola mata _emerald_ itu.

Tok tok tok

Kedua orang yang masih mendekam di ruang osis itu pun menoleh arah pintu. Karena pintu itu memang tidak dikunci, jadi seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu pun membukanya untuk sekedar menampakkan wajahnya.

" _Ano_.. Levi- _senpai_ kau sudah selesai?" ucap gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Eren memperhatikan gadis itu, seingatnya dia adalah anak kelas satu.

"Tunggulah di loker sepatu.. aku akan kesana sebentar lagi" ucap Levi.

"Uhm.. baiklah" gadis itu pun bergegas pergi.

Eren memperhatikan Levi yang membereskan semuanya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau pulanglah Eren.. lanjutkan besok saja. Aku ada kencan"

Eren melebarkan matanya mendengar alasan seniornya itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Levi akan menunda pekerjaannya hanya untuk berkencan. Padahal ia baru menceramahi seniornya itu untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan wanita beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa? Kau hanya ingin kencan? Oh ayolah itu gadis yang berbeda dari yang dua hari lalu kau kencani.. yaampun ketua osis Shina High School memang brengsek ya"

"Ya. Semua tahu itu.. lagipula salahkan mereka yang masih mendekatiku walaupun tahu aku ini brengsek.." ia lalu berjalan melewati Eren dan menepuk bahu si surai cokelat itu "Sampai jumpa bocah" lalu ia melangkah keluar dari ruang osis.

"Hei jangan panggil aku bocah" protesnya yang tidak suka dipanggil bocah walaupun mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. " _Jyaa naa senpai_ " ucap Eren dengan suara pelan.

Eren pun membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Mata _emerald_ Eren tertuju pada kursi yang sempat diduduki oleh Levi.

" _Senpai_.. mungkin aku juga bodoh karena menyukai orang brengsek sepertimu"

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak adik kelas Eren menjemput Levi di ruang osis. Kini Levi terlihat berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan gadis yang berbeda dari dua hari yang lalu.

"..ren.."

"..Eren.." yang dipanggil pun tersentak.

"Armin jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu"

Armin pun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak mengagetkanmu Eren.. aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi tahu.." kini ia mengerucutkan bibirna karena kesal.

Sahabat Eren itu pun langsung melihat kearah pandangan Eren lewat jendela. Ia kini mengerti apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu terbengong sampai tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Kau masih menyukainya Eren?" tanya Armin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Levi dan gadis disebelahnya.

Eren menatap Armin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Levi. Armin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui jika ia menyukai sang ketua osis itu.

"Ya"

Armin menghela nafasnya mendengar sahabatnya itu masih menyukai sosok ketua osis yang sudah dicap _playboy_ itu.

"Baiklah.. aku hanya bisa mendukungmu saat ini. Aku sudah lelah untuk menyuruhmu berhenti menyukainya Eren" lelaki bersurai pirang itu pun tersenyum kearah Eren.

"Hahaha" tawa Eren yang terdengar dipaksakan ditelinga Armin. "Terimakasih Armin.. kau memang sahabatku" Eren pun tersenyum miris.

Dddrrrttt

Ponsel Armin bergetar dan ia pun membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya itu. setelah membacanya ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Maaf Eren aku harus pergi.." Eren pun mengangguk mengiyakan sahabatnya itu.

Eren pun mengingat tugas osisnya yang menumpuk untuk dikerjakan kemudian ia bergegas menuju ruang osis. Kebetulan hari ini sampai siang kelas Eren sedang tidak ada guru jadi ia bisa diruang osis sampai siang nanti.

Sesampainya di ruang osis, ternyata tidak ada seorang pun disana. Eren pun menaruh laptop yang ia bawa diatas meja. Ia pun membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan proposal yang berbeda lagi kemudian dia akan beralih pada tugas lainnya.

"Hoaammm kenapa aku jadi mengantuk sih?"

Eren pun menggeser laptop miliknya dan ia menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja itu "Kurasa sebentar saja tidak apa-apa.." tak lama Eren pun terlelap.

Sementara di ruang kepala sekolah Levi sedang meyakinkan kepala sekolah dengan acara yang akan diadakan oleh osis. Levi menjelaskannya dengan sangat efisien dan membuat yang berada diruang kepala sekolah mendengarkannya dengan hikmat. Ia tampak seperti orang yang berbeda jika sedang benar-benar serius seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah.. kami akan mendukung acara osis" ucap sang kepala sekolah itu.

"Terima kasih.."

Levi yang malas untuk kembali ke kelasnya memilih untuk menuju ke ruang osis. Ia berniat untuk berbaring disana dari pada mendengarkan guru yang mengoceh dikelasnya.

Ckleek

"Huh?" Levi menatap sosok yang tertidur pulas di salah satu bangku ruang osis.

".. _senpai_.." Levi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada si surai cokelat itu.

"Hei kau memanggilku? Ah kau mengigau bocah" Levi menyingkirkan anak poni yang menutupi mata Eren.

"..bodoh.. kau bodoh _senpai_. Tinggalkan wanita-wanita itu.. ugh.."

Levi mengerutkan alisnya mendengar Eren yang mengigau.

" _Suki da yo senpai_.."

Levi terdiam.

.

.

"Hooaaamm aku ketiduran.. jam berapa ini?" Eren mengucek matanya sendiri kemudian menengok kesana-sini mencari jam.

"Sudah bangun Eren? Tidak bisakah kau tidur ditempat yang lebih nyaman? Apa gunanya kita meminta sofa itu pada pihak sekolah hah?" kalimat yang terdenar oleh Eren itu membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Levi duduk di bangkunya sambil memandang Eren dengan datar seperti biasanya.

"Ah _senpai_ sejak kapan kau disini? Maaf tadi aku ngantuk sekali.. ah sudah jam istirahat siang rupanya" ucapnya ketika ia mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

Eren pun kembali melihat laptopnya dan sedikit mengedit tulisannya yang sebelum ia tertidur tadi.

"Ah aku harus kembali ke kelas _senpai.._ " ia mematikan laptopnya.

Eren pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Eren.."

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh "Iya _senpai_?"

"Tidak jadi.. kembalilah ke kelas"

"Ah oke.." Eren pun keluar dari ruang osis dan bergegas ke kelasnya karena setelah ini akan ada guru yang masuk ke kelasnya.

Di kelas, Eren langsung menuju ke mejanya. Ia menaruh laptopnya di tas dan mengambil bekal makan siang yang dibawakan oleh ibunya. Ternyata perutnya sudah meminta untuk diisi. Eren pun bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang makan siang juga.

"Nee, Eren semenjak jadi anggota osis kau dekat dengan Levi- _senpai_ kan?" tanya Connie disela-sela makannya.

"Eh? Mungkin iya.." Eren menyumpitkan makanan dengan tampang berpikirnya.

"Apa kau tahu gadis mana yang benar-benar dicintainya?" kini giliran Jean yang bertanya.

Eren menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia memang tidak tahu siapa orang yang dicintai _senpai_ nya itu. Selama ini terlalu banyak wanita yang dikencaninya dan ia kesal dengan itu.

"Padahal aku ingin menanyakannya padamu.. ternyata kau juga tidak tahu" ucap Jean.

"Ck.. dia kan memang _playboy_ cap elang Jean, wajar saja Eren yang dekat dengannya pun tidak tahu siapa orang yang benar-benar disukai oleh ketua osis kita itu" ucap Connie.

"Ah ya kau benar Connie.. aku saja kalah dengannya"

Connie dan Eren memasang wajah horror mendengar ucapan Jean barusan "Kau bahkan bukan apa-apa Jean.." ucap Eren yang sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jean.

"Kau juga jangan sampai jatuh cinta dengannya Eren.." ucap Connie yang kali ini sukses membuat Eren tersedak makanannya.

Eren pun mengambil minumannya lalu meneguknya.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Eren mendelik kearah Connie dan Jean yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkahnya.

"Hahahha maaf Eren aku tidak menyangka kau akan sampai tersedak seperti itu.." Connie menaruh bekalnya dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Hahaha dasar bodoh"

Eren yang kesal karena dipanggil bodoh oleh Jean pun langsung menjejalkan makanannya dengan sumpit kemulut Jean tanpa ampun.

"Mnnghhh.."

"Rasakan!"

.

.

Hari ini Eren datang pagi sekali untuk mengambil buku tugasnya yang tertinggal di ruang osis. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko terkena omelan guru matematikanya yang terkenal sangat galak di sekolah itu.

Kunci ruang osis hanya ada dua dan itu dipegang oleh ketua osis dan wakilnya. Jika anggota osis lain ingin menggunakannya, mereka bisa memintanya kesalah satu pemegang kunci itu. Sebenarnya menurut Eren memegang kunci ruang osis itu merepotkan, jika ada yang hilang maka ia yang bertanggung jawab.

Eren baru akan mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya namun ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Pemilik bola mata _emerald_ itu berpikir jika Levi telah datang lebih dulu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Ckleekk

"Levi- _senpai_ kau sudah datang? Aku mau mengam.."

Kalimat Eren terhenti ketika melihat Levi sedang menindih tubuh Petra yang sudah berantakan. Eren bukan pemuda polos yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

"Ma.. maaf mengganggu" Eren memalingkan pandangannya kemana saja asal tidak ke sofa dimana Levi sedang menindih Petra. "Ah a.. aku hanya mau mengambil catatanku. Itu saja" ia langsung berjalan mengambil catatannya dengan cepat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya bersama dengan wanita kan?"

Kini Eren berada di toilet. Ia merasa tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang langsung lemas melihat apa yang dilakukan Levi pada wanita yang seingatnya adalah seniornya juga, Petra. Melihat Levi dengan wanita lain itu memang sudah biasa, namun melihatnya melakukan hal seperti itu didepan matanya membuat dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ugh.. kenapa mataku berair sih? Aku pasti kelilipan.." Eren mengelap matanya yang berair.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya begitu lama didalam toilet, Eren pun kembali ke kelasnya. Ia harap tidak bertemu dengan sang ketua osis untuk saat ini.

Eren pun mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya dengan tidak konsentrasi. Ia tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan gurunya yang seperti berceramah di depan kelas. Pada akhirnya Eren pun menggambar apapun pada kertas kosong untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang kacau saat ini.

Tak terasa waktu istirahat pun tiba. Eren yang kebetulan tidak membawa bekal makan siang itu pun malas untuk pergi ke kantin karena tidak nafsu makan.

"Eren sekarang ada rapat osis.. mau pergi bersama tidak? Aku mau kesana juga" ajak Annie yang kebetulan juga anggota osis.

"Kau duluan saja.. nanti aku menyusul" ucap Eren.

"Baiklah.."

Eren menatap jendela yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat samar.

"Rapat osis ya.."

Di ruang osis semua anggota sudah berkumpul kecuali Eren. _Ebony_ itu menatap kursi disebelahnya, tempat dimana seharusnya Eren duduk saat ini.

"Apa ada yang tahu dimana Eren?" tanya sang ketua.

Semua anggota yang ada disana pun saling menatap yang saling tidak tahu. Kemudian Levi menatap Annie yang kebetulan adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Kau tahu kemana perginya wakilku Annie Leonhardt?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah.." jawab gadis berambut pirang itu.

Levi melihat jam di tangannya "Baiklah kita mulai saja rapat ini"

.

.

Eren merasa gelisah dengan dirinya yang tidak datang ke rapat osis. Ia ingin datang tapi ia juga tidak mau bertemu dengan sang ketua osis disana. Eren sejak tadi mondar-mandir didepan kelasnya dan menunggu datangnya Annie.

'Annie pasti mengatakan pada Levi jika aku sedang dikelas.. aaakkhh kenapa aku tidak _professional_ seperti ini sih?' batinnya meruntuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama sosok Annie pun terlihat. Ia tampak bermuka suram. Itulah kebiasaan mereka yang telah mengikuti rapat osis.

'Pasti mereka habis berdebat panjang lebar' batin Eren lagi setelah melihat tampang Annie yang seperti itu.

Annie yang melihat Eren pun langsung menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Eren yang mengerti maksud dari Annie pun tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Jadi kemana kau tadi?"

"Ah aku tiba-tiba sakit perut.." bohongnya.

"Sakit perut huh?" tanya Annie menyelidik.

Eren mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Terserah kau sajalah.." lalu Annie masuk ke dalam kelas. "Tadi ketua menanyaimu tapi aku bilang tak melihatmu" lalu Annie melanjutkan langkahnya lagi yang sempat terhenti.

Eren membeku mendengar Levi menanyai keberadaannya. Ia pasti akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh sang ketua osis. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sepulang sekolah Eren berniat meminta maaf pada Levi karena ia tak menghadiri rapat tadi siang. Sebenarnya Eren masih enggan untuk bertemu seniornya itu karena ia pasti mengingat insiden tadi pagi saat Levi bersama Petra. Namun ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kelalaiannya sebagai wakil ketua osis.

Sekolah sudah sepi karena hari ini tidak ada kegiatan _club_ apapun jadi para siswa langsung pulang kerumahnya masing-masing ataupun pergi kesuatu tempat diluar sekolah.

Sepengetahuan Eren, setelah rapat tidak aka nada lagi orang yang mau datang ke ruang osis termasuk dirinya. Menurutnya masuk ke ruang osis akan menambah penat dikepalanya karena mengingatkan betapa banyaknya tugas dan tanggung jawab yang harus ditanggung.

Ckleek

Pintu pun dibuka. Sepi. Pandangan Eren menyusuri ruangan itu lalu ia menemukan sosok Levi yang sedang tidur terlentang di sofa. Eren menutup pintu dengan rapat lalu berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan sang ketua osis.

Eren mendekati sosok yang tertidur itu. Ia tatap wajah _senpai_ nya dengan _intens_. Eren berjongkok untuk melihat wajah itu lebih dekat lagi.

Sudah sekitar lima menit Eren hanya menatap wajah itu. Eren pun mendapat inisiatif untuk melakukan hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan sejak dulu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat secara pelan-pelan. Lebih dekat. Lebih dekat lagi. Sangat dekat. Dan..

Eren menghentikan kepalanya yang mendekat dan menariknya menjauh lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sih?" gumamnya pelan.

Eren pun mengurungkan niatnya dalam diam. Dia berbalik dan akan pulang kerumahnya jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menghentikannya seperti saat ini. Eren terkejut dengan cengkraman tangan Levi pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?"

"Uuhh i.. itu.. aku.. sebenarnya.." ucap Eren yang masih membelakangi Levi dengan terbata-bata.

'Jangan-jangan tadi dia hanya pura-pura tertidur?! Akh bodohnya aku melakukan hal semacam itu.. mati kau Eren' batinnya.

"Lihat aku Eren!" perintahnya.

"Ma.. maaf _senpai_ sepertinya aku harus pulang.." mendengar itu Levi pun langsung menarik Eren.

Eren pun terjatuh diatas tubuh Levi. Kini Eren menatap gelapnya mata Levi yang seakan menuntut sesuatu.

"Aku.. nngghhh" Eren membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari kepalanya ditarik dan kini Levi menciumnya.

Eren bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Levi yang mengulum bibirnya.

"Tu..nngh tunggu.." Eren mendorong Levi hingga bibir mereka terpisah.

"Ada apa? Bukankah itu yang ingin kau lakukan barusan?" wajah Eren memerah mendengar pertanyaan Levi dan itu berarti ia memang berpura-pura tidur.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini _senpai_? Tanya Eren dengan nada lirih.

"Karena aku mau.."

Levi kembali menarik kepala Eren untuk menciumnya. Eren yang menolak pun mencoba melepaskan tangan Levi yang kini memenjarakannya dalam pelukan.

Mengetahui jika Eren yang tidak mau membuka mulutnya, Levi mencubit tonjolan di dada Eren hingga pemuda diatasnya itu mengerang. Dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Eren.

Eren mendorong lidah itu untuk keluar namun ternyata itu malah seperti ia membalas permainan lidah Levi.

"Ngghhh.. lepasshh mmghhh.."

Levi membuka kancing kemeja Eren satu persatu. Setelah sukses membuka kemeja itu, Levi membalikkan posisinya menjadi di atas Eren tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Levi mulai meraba perut Eren ditengah pertarungan lidah mereka. Ciuman Levi kini turun ke leher Eren, ia menjilatnya lalu memberikan _kissmark_ disana. Eren yang terlena dengan perlakuan Levi pun menahan desahannya.

"Aahhh" Levi memilin kedua nipplenya. Eren yang kelepasan mendesah pun menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Levi menyingkirkan tangan Eren dari mulutnya "Jangan ditutupi.. aku ingin mendengarnya"

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu berat dan _sexy_ ditelinga Eren. Levi kembali membungkam bibir Eren dengan bibirnya. Kali ini tidak ada penolakkan dari adik kelasnya itu.

"Mmnnhh.. _sen_.. _pai.._ nnngghh"

Tangan Levi turun kebawah untuk menurunkan celana Eren.

"Nhh.. ja..jangann" pinta Eren.

"Jangan huh? Sepertinya tubuhmu lebih jujur.." Levi meremas milik Eren yang sudah menegang.

"Aaaahhhh.." desahan Eren yang begitu menaikkan gairah Levi membuat si pendominasi makin gencar memainkan bagian bawah Eren.

"Lihat? Kau begitu menyukainya.." Levi menaik turunkan tangannya pada batang milik Eren.

"Aaahhh.. nngghh.. aku.. mmhhh" Levi mencium Eren dengan ganas tanpa melepaskan tangannya pada milik Eren.

Levi semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya pada milik Eren. Si pemilik bola mata _emerald_ itu pun mendesah dalam ciumannya.

"A..aku mmnhh.. aaahhhh.." Levi melepaskan ciumannya saat cairan putih itu keluar dan Eren tidak berhenti mendesah.

Setelah Eren mengeluarkan cairannya, ia menatap Levi yang berada diatasnya dengan wajah sayu dan memerah yang terlihat menggoda dimata Levi.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk membuatku puas bocah.."

Pemuda dibawahnya mengangguk. Eren sudah tidak berpikir lagi benar atau tidaknya perbuatannya kali ini. Yang jelas ia menikmati permainan ini.

Levi duduk di sofa sementara Eren berlutut dihadapannya. Eren mulai mengecup milik Levi. Ia menjilati batang itu dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Kemudian ia mulai memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap benda itu.

"Benar.. seperti itu.." Levi menahan desahannya sambil mengelus ujung kepala Eren.

Eren pun semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan temponya.

"Ugh.." Levi yang semakin menegangpun menjambak rambut Eren hingga ia melepaskan benda milik Levi di mulutnya.

"Cukup.. aku tidak mau keluar sekarang.. kemarilah" Levi mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk membantu Eren bangun lalu ia memandunya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Setelah Eren duduk dipangkuannya, ia bisa merasakan milik Levi yang sudah sangat keras bersentuhan dengan miliknya yang juga sudah menegang lagi. Eren mengalungkan tangannya dileher Levi dan mereka kembali berciuman lagi.

"Mmnnhhh.. nnghhh"

Ciuman mereka semakin liar ketika Levi menggesekkan milik mereka. Levi pun mulai meraba lubang belakang Eren dan ia memasukkan satu jarinya kesana.

"Aakh.. sakit" teriak Eren ketika jari kedua dipaksakan masuk.

"Tenanglah.. setelah aku menemukannya kau akan berteriak meminta lagi.." Levi semakin memasukkan jarinya mencari titik kenikmatan Eren.

"Aahhhh apa nnhh itu? aahh" Eren mendesah nikmat yang berarti Levi telah menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Levi menambahkan satu jarinya dan terus menusuk ketitik itu sehingga membuat Eren mendesah dalam pelukannya. Tak lama Levi melepaskan jarinya dari sana. Eren menatap Levi dengan kecewa.

"Tenang Eren.. aku akan memberimu yang lebih nikmat dari jariku" ucap Levi dengan seduktif di telinga Eren.

Levi mengangkat bokong Eren lalu memposisikan miliknya dilubang itu.

"Aaakkkhhhh" ia menurunkan bokong Eren dengan sekali hentak.

"Pelan-pelan..nngh" Levi menjilat air mata Eren disudut matanya. Ia belum bergerak menunggu Eren menyesuaikan diri.

"Cobalah gerakkan pinggulmu Eren.." lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Aaahhhh.." ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

"Aahh terus begitu.. Erenn"

"Ngghhh aahhh Le.. vi.." kini Eren menarik kepala Levi mendekat untuk menciumnya. Dan dengan senang hati Levi membalas ciumannya itu.

Tangan Levi memilin nipple Eren dan tangan satunya meremas milik Eren yang menegang. Eren tak kuasa menahan semua kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

Levi membaringkan Eren disofa tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih tertanam di lubang Eren. Kini ia menggenjotnya dengan keras.

"Aaahhh Levi disanaaa nnghhh..aahhh"

"Ugh disini?" Levi menghujam titik itu hingga Eren kewalahan.

Levi memperlambat gerakannya dengan sengaja. Wajah kecewa Eren pun terlihat jelas.

"Jangan menggodaku _senpai_.. nngh"

"Apa maksudmu Eren?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kumohon.." pintanya dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kumohon.. nngh gerakkan lebih cepatt"

"Aahhhhhh" Eren tersentak ketika Levi kembali menghujamnya sesuai permintaannya.

"Aahh iyaa disanaaa nnghh aahh lebih keras lagi.. lebih cepatt aahhh" rancau Eren.

"Begitu nikmatnya kah Eren?" tanyanya dengan suara serak itu.

"Ngghh aahhhh" Eren yang tidak perduli lagi dengan pertanyaan Levi pun hanya mendesah menikmati apa yang diterimanya.

Levi mengelus pipi Eren "Panggil namaku Eren.." ucap Levi dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

"Aaahh Le..vii aahh nnghh"

Levi semakin mempercepat temponya ketika mendengar Eren menyebut namanya.

"Aaahh Levi aku.. nghh aku mauu.. keluaarr nngh aahh"

"Keluarkan bersama Eren.. ngh"

"Le..vi aahhhhhhh"

Eren mengeluarkan cairannya di perut Levi kemudian disusul dengan Levi yang mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Eren.

Setelah mereka menormalkan nafas mereka masing-masing, Levi menyingkir dari atas Eren. Ia mengambil _tissue_ untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka.

Eren menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _senpai_ nya yang dari awal adalah _playboy_ di sekolah. Ia memakai pakaiannya kembali tanpa menatap Levi yang sudah memakai bajunya dengan lengkap.

"Aku akan pulang.." ucap Eren.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf tentang apa yang kita lakukan barusan" Eren menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Levi.

"Apa maksudmu.. _senpai_?" Eren mengepalkan tangannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, aku tidak akan minta maaf"

Eren membalikkan badannya menatap _onyx_ itu dengan mata memerah seakan ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, apa kau sedang kesepian dan kau menggunakanku untuk pelampiasanmu hah? Tidak cukupkah wanita-wanita yang kau kencani selama ini? Bahkan baru tadi pagi aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan Petra- _senpai_.. aku.. aku.. kenapa kau lakukan ini _senpai_?" kalimat terakhir Eren sangatlah kecil namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga Levi.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Eren melebarkan matanya.

"Apa?"

Kini Levi bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Eren dengan perlahan. Eren mundur melihat Levi yang mendekatinya.

"Selama ini aku sudah menyukaimu bocah, namun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin karena kita sesama lelaki.. dan ketika aku mengetahui kau memiliki perasaan yang sama, maka aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." entah hati Eren terasa begitu hangat mendengar pernyataan Levi. Namun ia menepisnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus mundur.

Eren tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dirinya sudah terpojok ke dinding. Sementara Levi tetap terus mendekat.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah bermain-main dengan wanita? Bahkan tadi pagi.." Eren tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia membuang wajahnya kesamping untuk menghindari tatapan Levi.

"Pelampiasan.."

"Eh?"

"Mereka hanya pelampiasanku.. sejak awal mereka tahu jika aku tidak ingin terikat dengan mereka dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya.. aku menyukaimu Eren" Levi mengecup kening Eren.

Deg. Tidak ada pertahanan lagi. Eren menangis. Ia memeluk Levi yang kini dihadapannya. Eren sudah tidak perduli apapun lagi. Kini orang yang disukainya ada dihadapannya dan mengatakan mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia memeluk Levi dengan erat seakan tidak ada hari esok. Levi pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Eren.

"Aku juga meyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

 **~Omake~**

Eren melepas pelukannya.

"Tunggu.. dari mana kau tahu jika aku menyukaimu?" ia menatap Levi dengan wajah penasaran.

" _Saa_.. entahlah" jawabnya dengan santai.

"A..apaa?"

"Ayo kita pulang.. sebelum gerbang ditutup" Levi mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar ruang osis.

"Eeehhhh? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.. Ugh sial masih sakit.." Eren meringis.

Levi tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Eren yang lumayan keras dan tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Eren mengambil tasnya dan mengunci pintu ruang osis kemuadian ia menyusul Levi yang sengaja berjalan meninggalkannya.

 **End.**


End file.
